


Tsumplace to Call Home

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Babies, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, Heavy Petting, M/M, Nesting, Portals, Rimming, Smut, Tsum Tsums, yeeting tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: EMH Tony hadn’t foreseen this; some futurist he was.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Tsumplace to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Desdaemona - LonghornLetters on the POTS 18+ discord for helping me with the Title!
> 
> I just wanted to have a fic that goes over some of my HC for tsum babies and stuff.

Tony was kicking himself, his mate a burly alpha had up and left shortly after he’d conceived and the alpha hadn’t returned. He’d at least planned a bit and had enough food bits and rags to keep comfortable as he decided on eggs or beans. He had been leaning towards eggs, but after a light shower had swept away half his bedding, beans would be better his nesting spot was obviously not safe in the rain.

He couldn’t go off and forage around with his eggs vulnerable to water and other hazards such as cats. He wiggled down in the newspapers trying to warm up some. Once he wasn’t so round, and the beans were able to latch on he’d move out and find them a better place. Maybe even snag a mate or guardian. Humans like baby tsums, Tony was sure of that.

The soft peeps of the fresh beans were very soothing as Tony tended to them, giving them each a good lick down. Six in total, their white fur seemed to glow in the dark night as Tony made sure to tuck them under his belly. He was so tired, this had been his first time, so everything he’d planned for had just been what he thought he’d needed. He should have gotten a rag, something soft, not the worn paper bits that made his nest.

He shivered trying to up his heat so the beans would be warm, it was fusty in his nest and Tony felt that he was a bad Tsum for giving birth in such squalor. He would do better! He cuddled up against the white beans, once he got them on his back they would leave this damp den, find a house, maybe a mate. Six babies was a lot surely that would entice another compatible Tsum to stick around?  
-

Getting the beans to cling had been a learning experience at least half of them needed no guidance but the other half made up for it. One of his beans didn’t seem to have as many spurs as the rest and it felt like it was always sliding down, the other bean liked climbing a bit too much whereas once the others settled on his back this bean was climbing on top of their siblings causing agitated peeps and squirmy discomfort.

It took a lot of careful adjustments to get the overtly climby one to attach to the one that was slipping but Tony finally succeeded and those two were slung over the top of his body like a saddle. The climbing one took this as a challenge and the slidy one was actually asleep. He ventured out of the damp cereal half bin, it had looked great on the outside, but inside it was damp, drafty, and the water took everything.

“Tsum!”  
Tony snubbed it as he waddled off towards the streets. He knew of some hotel place nearby and maybe he could score a place with a human. Or maybe he could just sneak in and live there till he was ousted, he’d only needed a few weeks, once his bean’s eyes opened and then he could start teaching them!

He found a door on the ground level ajar and just walked right in, he couldn’t see or smell anyone so he carefully climbed up the duvet and burrowed under the pillows. He relaxed in the soft padding and took a nap.

The door closing jarred him awake so he peaked out to see a very handsome looking man in all black looking very upset. Tony twinged as the man glowered at the room, Watching him stalk off to the bathroom, and seeing the ominous red skull and tentacles emblazoned on the uniform. Hydra? Tony vaguely recalled that the man he imprinted on long ago had fought against them? But there had been a portal accident and Tony was here not in the same world as before.

At least there were Tsums here though, or maybe the burly alpha had been in the other world? No unlikely that alpha had been here, this world he’d tried to busy himself and not think about all that superhero stuff looking where it landed him! This world was grungy and always fighting and he’d stayed in that one area for weeks and no one came. He very much loved the person he imprinted on.

The bed dipped and the man was back wearing a towel. Leaning back nearly crushing Tony, so he shot out of the pillows, the bed bounced and then he was captured in two massive hands around Tony lifting him off the bed, before he launched himself off. His legs were still running even though he was being airlifted to a table.

“A tsum spy?”  
“Tsum!”  
Tony Bristled trying to look scary, even though he was covered in babies. He was placed on the table but with the hands cupping him in place. The man seemed amused by Tony’s attempts to be fierce.  
“You are some version of Tony, Tsum? He didn’t show tonight. You’ll have to do,”

Tony tried to resist how good the fingers stroking his side felt. It had been so long, and he could feel the other nudging him some soul energy, but he was a bad guy! Tony trembled in the strong hands it had been so long, this wasn’t fair he was starving and this man was teasing him.

“Come on, you need it.”  
A thrum brushed his hair back and he could feel it over his beans too, they stirred a bit but resettled.  
“Think of the children,”  
Tony shook his head and when the thumb came back he chomped on it. The man laughed pressing the thumb down into Tony’s mouth. Other fingers swept over his ass, He tried to spit out the thumb but the man was watching him with those cold blue eyes. The finger swept down his ass. Rubbing at the spot between his nubs and sweeping back up.

“So tense Tony, do you not recognize me? I won’t hurt you.”  
Tony tried to pull away from the finger in his mouth and cupped around his face, To give this hydra person a bit of his mind. The hand pulled his face up tilting him back on the fingers pressing into his cleft. He squirmed the beans peeped at the movement and he stilled. Eyes darting back to the man’s face.

It was Steve, a hydra Steve. The fingers pressed into his ass again and he squirmed. Closing his eyes. The thumb was removed from his mouth and the fingers stopped.  
“Tony, will you slick up for me? I would like to taste you.”  
“Ts-um,”

Tony whined this was unfair, he’d been refusing the soul energy and being assaulted with pleasure. Steve asking him that! even if it was an evil Steve, he was so hungry. He felt a rush of slick and saw Steve smile.  
“Superior iron man would fight me, but he’s an alpha too. I do enjoy the fights… but sometimes it's nice to have this.”  
He resumed fondling Tony, fingers brushing over him with one pressing up against his back side. Tony pushed back frustrated, finally aroused and wanting something and Steve was teasing him. Truly evil.

The stroking was lovely and Hydra Steve wasn’t touching his beans at all. Thankfully, maybe Steve knew Tony would fight for them, or may being evil had him disinterested in babies.  
“Come on Tony stop thinking just enjoy this. Can you melt for me?”  
Tony wasn’t sure what that meant as Steve moved to the bed. Cupping Tony by his wet ass.

“You want me, look at this. Mmm and you haven’t eaten anything.”  
Steve moved Tony around and then without much warning dipped his tongue into his sloppy wet back side. Tony squeaked, bolting forward in the hand that held him, Steve pushed him back. Tony quivered and then his body went lax as Steve twisted his tongue inside Tony. The soul energy rolled over him as he took it. Steve was making him floppy, chuckling at his back side. Like the man was drinking his slick, that thought made Tony squirm again. Was that even a thing?

“Very good Tony, you melted really well.”  
Steve pulled away and left for a while Tony was still floating in a fugue when he came back and settled into the bed with one hand cup around Tony’s ass. Tony slept with hydra Steve, his back legs were numb. He was too warm and comfortable to bother with moving.  
-

In the morning Steve rubbed Tony into a puddle again and filled him up on soul energy. Scooping him up and taking Tony with him to Hydra it seemed but tony was too out of it to really notice. For once he was full and the babies were safe and fed as he portioned up the soul energy Steve had given him and carefully fed his beans. Not a peep out of them since Steve had licked Tony into a puddle.

Steve didn’t talk much as he placed Tony in the back of the car. The drive was quiet and the beans, well the one bean was climbing around again. So the other slid down and rolled off to the side, Tony rolled the bean under him. Keep it warm and when they stopped moving he would nudge it back, the clingy climber was settled again. Next time Tony was considering eggs his back ached a bit from the spurs.

The bean under him wiggled, placing they’re little nubs on his chest. With a soft little sigh, Tony hummed contentedly. Full and warm and probably very safe, he would probably have to preform more sexual acts with Hydra Steve and while it was an aweful idea, it wasn’t as bad as starving as he struggled to feed his beans.

The car stopped abruptly and Steve got out pulling his disc shield with him, that had been in the passenger seat. Tony spent some time getting the bean underneath him back on top using the back of the seat to push the bean up.  
‘Tsuuu’  
Was the general complaint that rose up from the rest of the beans as the other one came to rest on the back again. Everyone had to shuffle a bit and the beans collectively didn’t like that. Cold spots everyone had one now and that was something worth complaining about. Tony jumped at a crash noise something had rolled across the car hood.

He slid carefully down the chair and into the foot space it was lower and much safer. He could hear the whine of a repulsor, He’d summon his armor, if it wasn’t in another world, and all it would do is make the beans fall off, it would only to protect him. No that wasn’t good, the next impact of some silver armor against the car, smashing in the door furthest from Tony. he made his way to that door seeing a chance to get out of it before they smashed it further.

He hopped out and managed to bounce a few feet away, and then that whine again and the heat. Tony tilted his belly up to protect the beans, but a dome of vibranium reflected the beam. Cold silver hands scooped Tony up.  
“You replaced me with this impostor potato?”  
Tony flinched at this Iron man’s cold face, ducking his head closed.

“He tastes much better,”  
Steve shouted it was pretty embarrassing he could feel the fingers twitch and tighten, the beans on the back started to whine. The metal was cold, the fingers were pressing a bit too tightly on them.  
“Disgusting,”  
“I’d make a great father. I'm punctual.”  
Superior iron man's face contorted into something uglier and Tony did his best to not give eye contact, his whole body trembling. He felt a power surge and the other dodge the shield with a dive.

“tsu , tsu, tsuuuuuu!”  
The babies were all complaining the wind, the cold, the pressure, Tony’s fear was leaching into them. The fingers loosened a bit there was a feeling of space opening up behind them. Tony opened one of his eyes to see Superior iron man looking at him with disdain.

“Find your own Steve this one is mine.”  
Then he was tossed into a portal, at least it had been an underhand toss. As he fell he saw that iron man take a hit from the shield to the head and felt a bit better that even the evil hydra Steve had liked him enough to get some revenge. He hoped that Tony saw stars for a while.  
-

At least it was spring in this world and it still seemed to be New York, or America. The only difference was it was cleaner and there was a higher content of Tsums. Tony passed by two structures that were on the street one next to a newsstand and the other up against a building. Smelt soothingly of mint and there were tsums inside.

It was like tsum, houses intermixed on the street and there were bits of offered food and little bobbles. Tony was confused but the other tsums watched him with interest. Some even offered the food but he was wary, and his babies were still unhappy. Thankfully they kept some distance from him, a few followed him to a point probably to the end of their territory. 

Children also offered him food bits and toys, he did his best to avoid them. They did take pictures, some even tried to pet him or pick him up and he did his best to bounce away. Biting would probably make it worse so he opted to duck into an alleyway and wait out the foot traffic. Hiding in a take out box and trying to nap but still too alert and stressed to manage.

“He went down there! Mr. V he had babies on his back!”  
“Thanks, run along now.”

There were footsteps and then a hand palm up in front of the take out container.  
“I have a warm pouch, and a safe space for you and your beans, as much food as you want, and fresh linens for a proper nest.”  
Tony wiggled deeper into the container scared. The hand didn’t leave though, and eventually Tony poked his head out to see a rather nondescript person in a thick green hoodie. The pocket pouch was very inviting, even if it was warm, the breeze was cool and Tony was shivering from the adrenaline not the temperature.

“Little Max was worried about you, and most of the tsums were too, they say you came from a portal. That's pretty rough.”  
Tony looked at the hand and then at the pouch, he wanted the pouch but didn’t want to be held, flashbacks to the silver fingers clutching him.  
“Ah here.”  
Slow deliberate movements and the pouch was lowered and opened and Tony lunged into it. It smelt fresh and slightly of spearmint, it was warm and dark and he burrowed under the handkerchief.

Soul energy was offered but as additional warmth instead of food, Tony couldn’t refuse it as he sank into the warmth and the beans peeped softly finally settling again. He was crashing in the pouch, sleep took a hold of him.  
-

Tony awoke in what looked to be a travel case for small animals except the door was open and the floor was soft towels. He was inside a closet. It was dim, he could smell mint on all the clothes, the green hoodie was nearby. There was a water bottle on the side of the cage, and Tony didn’t care as he took a few sips from it. There was a smaller dish of water off to the far side. For baths he realized after he drank his fill, he poked his head outside the cage door and found a pile of blue rags. 

He pulled a few in and started to make a nest. He was pleased with the first one and carefully pulled the beans off him one at a time and washed them, they hated the bath. He got a few spurs to his face for his efforts. Tucking each one in the nest after he dried them, tucked safely few layers down in the nest. With the last one cleaned he was happy to find that they’d all snuggled up close in the nest and they were warm. 

Tony spent a bit of time in the dish with his own bath. He was trying to remove the lingering smells of arousal and fear. Plus it felt nice to bath in the tepid water. When he felt clean and his nubs were starting to prune he climbed out and dried himself on the towel he dried the beans with. Then he ambled over to the nest and burrowed in, sleeping on his side was once again available to him. He managed to curl his body as best he could around the beans.

The next time Tony woke up it was clear someone had replaced the bath dish with some sort of food, looked like jell-o cubes Tony wasn’t super hungry, he drank some more water and inspected the wiggly cubes. Something white darted at the opening, and Tony turned thinking maybe his beans had started to walk?

Nope it was another tsum watching him. He looked mostly white Tony inched closer while pretending to be enthralled with the jell-o. He then pop corned himself to face the other tsum, and darted forward puffing himself up. The other tsum startled and flopped backwards, nubs wiggling frantically to right themselves.

“Tsum!”  
The smaller tsum that wasn’t a baby cause it had suspenders and pants on, flipped over finally and challenged Tony.  
“TSUM!”  
Tony pulled back with a frown, whose child was this? Tony turned away dismissing the child tsum, he could ignore it. Well until they came into Tony’s safe space. Tony puffed up even bigger and placed himself between the interloper and the nest. He let out a very loud and hopefully intimidating hiss. The other tsum moved over to the cubes and pushed the tray closer to Tony.

“Tsum!”  
|| "eat!" Tony arched his back up trying to look even bigger but the smaller tsum didn’t seem to care. No it wanted Tony to eat the cubes. Tony subbed the offered cubes, just on principle alone. The was a shuffling noise and the light flooded the closet. The smaller Tsum pulled closer and Tony head butted the smaller one away, pushing him out of the cage and pulling the door shut. Tony noticed right away that the latch was inside and he could use it, locking himself in and away from that pushy smaller tsum.

“Ah Steve there you are.”  
The man approached with a blanket.  
“Tsum tsum tsum!”  
|| "he needs to eat, so the babies will thrive." Tony was tempted to growl at that, the little tsum was suggesting he didn’t know how to care for his beans.  
“Yes, but he knows what he’s doing. I got a blanket to drape over the cage to make it darker and warmer.”  
Sure enough the blanket was draped over the cage and it blocked out a lot of the light, and Tony deflated some it felt much safer now.

“Sorry about Steve, he’s very stubborn. He’ll probably come around again”  
The man hummed and moved around in the closet. Tony could see that the small tsum called Steve was riding around on the man’s shoulder, and as if he felt Tony’s eyes on him he looked back.  
“Tsum!”  
|| "eat!" “Steve, he'll eat when he’s ready.  
‘Tsum.”  
||"maybe he hates them." The man laughed.  
“Your jell-o cubes are very good, that's not it. Tony just needs some time, let him wind down.”

Tony watched them leave with what looked to be a sewing machine. He sniffed at a cube hesitantly and licked it a bit. The flavor was mild and fruity, he sucked it down, the after taste wasn’t too bad. He ate two more of the colors and they had slightly different flavors and he felt much better after eating them. Then he scooted back into the nest.

-

Steve did visit him the next day, the smaller tsum kept his distance at first. Tony stopped licking at the cube dish when he noticed Steve was watching him from the opening of the blanket. Tony pushed a blanket up to block our Steve’s questioning eyes. Tony had pigged out on them in the middle of the night and now he could still taste them if he licked the dish.He felt fat for doing so.

“Do you want more?”  
Tony turned to Steve and pulled the blanket down.  
“Can I have more?”  
“Of course!”  
Steve jumped off the shelf and Tony’s heart lurched as the smaller tsum used the nearby cloths to soften his fall and the bounced off probably to get more food. Tony moved the beans around in the nest so they’d be in the corner and then he opened the cage and pushed the old dish out. Steve was a bit runty, but he was trying to provide.

Tony frowned, was Steve an alpha? He was certainly trying to provide like one. Sure enough Steve brought the man back with a tray of more cubes, a bathing dish, and other things. There was a plastic wheel that Tony was excited for, not caring that hamsters or rats used it. Some exercising would be nice after sitting on the beans all day. His instincts wouldn’t let him leave the cage to explore as much as he desired to do just that. 

His back was still achy from the little spurs.  
“Okay more food, just let Steve know what you want, you can have as much food as you want. We both know you’ve got a big litter to feed. Also got some lotion to rub into your back, Steve or I can do it.”  
The man presented every item to Tony with an explanation. Tony of course insisted that the wheel go across the sippy bottle that was changed out. The food was placed in and Tony tapped Steve for the back massage. Finding the spearmint scent of Steve to be calming.

The man left smiling with the older tray and water bottle. Steve was of course excited Tony could see there was a slight spring to the other tsum’s step. The little nubs on his back as Steve climbed up the tray contraption that Tony had settled under. The lotion was cold but soothing and Steve was very careful and precise only working the areas on Tony’s back that had the little spur sores.

Then after Tony had sort of melted under Steve did the other tsum just rub down the entirety of Tony’s back. The spearmint was cloying and Tony felt really safe even if Steve was half Tony’s size. Even if Steve had been rude to him on his first day made sense the little alpha was worried about the beans. Maybe even Tony, who was still reeling that Steve wanted him, beans and all.

The other tsum had been very straightforward about it letting his pheromones out and even now washing him over with his scent. Tony melted, it was so nice. He turned to see Steve on his side struggling in the water dish. Tony plopped into the water and pushed Steve back on his belly.  
“Thanks,”  
Tony didn’t say anything and started to wash Steve, his muzzy brain was convinced Steve was a big bean and dirty. Steve struggled against the cleaning but eventually let Tony wash him up, complete with licking His fur into place. Then Tony tried to put Steve on his back but the bean would latch.

“Tony, Tony! Your back!”  
“Yeah get up there little one.”  
“I’m not litt…”  
Steve stopped talking as Tony licked his face again. Tony was trying to push Steve into the new den. Steve resisted.  
“No Tony, I’ll join you later.”  
“Okay.”  
Tony headed into the den and flopped over his beans which wiggled under his warm body, seeking skin to skin contact. Steve did not return to the den, but Tony had long forgotten about Steve at that point.  
-

The beans were more lively, and gaining a good amount of weight, their eyes would open but some like the slidy one liked to sleep more. The climber bean was a living nightmare of activity and climbing. The only caveat was that they stuck very well to the rags in the nest, inhibiting they’re attempts to climb everything.

The man doled out soul energy when asked and some of the beans had perfected a cry that meant they wanted some. They were very greedy but Mr. V didn't seem to mind them and they're begging. Steve was in the den frequently, he would take half two beans on his back, usually two of the better behaved ones, and Tony would follow as they spent most of their days exploring the apartment. Steve would let the beans climb all over him when they were in the den. A good sign for Tony, the climber bean was a hard one to manage but Steve would roll the opposite way the bean was climbing so it would never reach the top. Tony thought that was mighty clever.

Mr. V was something of a tsum expert and his home housed hundreds of them all tucked away, in crates or runs designed by him for them. All of them had the latches on the inside, Steve apparently just lived in a sock drawer. Though when they went to the living room for play time, to have the beans play with the other beans, Tony saw many of the tsums calling out at Steve, and Steve turning right red from it.

Tony met a truly massive green tsum called Hulk who took an immediate liking to Tony, and even let the climber bean crawl all over him. Sam and Bucky also had beans a bit larger and more rambunctious with them. They seemed to be Steve’s close friends because they were playfully ribbing him about getting his own beans after seeing theirs. Tony leaned against Steve sighing and pressing a little kiss on the already flush face. Tony really liked when Steve turned pink.

Then after play with the beans all tucked back into the den which had been moved to be next to Bucky and Sam’s place. They had a little meal that they all ate at the table with Mr. V talking about things. Some of the tsums go into work with Mr. V and do important things, some of the other tsums go out with another human and visit people in the hospitals. Tony wiggled up against Steve and let the other place an extra jell-o cube in his dessert cup.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”

Tony was happy this was his new home and he can an adorable alpha that was willing to provide for the beans not related to him. Sam and Bucky had pretty much adopted Tony into their family, Tony was happy. He still tried to get Steve to cling on his back, he just wanted to show off his amazing alpha. He planned to make use of the extra suite bin that had been attached to the top of the cage now. 

Mr. V had added it when they moved the den out of the closet. Said it was a private room. Away from the beans and everyone else. Tony suspected it was a breeding room and after some of Bucky’s remarks to Steve about ‘taking Tony up and showing him a good time’ and Steve turning bright red and launched himself at the horny beta. Tony nodded he’d take Steve up there and show him a good time. They needed to make it smell like home after all!

First though, he needs to tend to the beans, maybe in another week he’d drag Steve up to the breeding box. Have his way with his alpha that sounded like a good idea as he rolled the beans around and carefully settled on top of them with a space for Steve. Steve liked to sleep facing the door probably to protect Tony. He liked it because Steve would shift in his sleep and Tony would get to pillow his head on Steve’s ass.

A nice plush spearmint pillow, full of rage that was his Steve. He leaned on him as Steve settled into the nest.  
“My Steve,”  
“My Tony,”


End file.
